


Double Whammy

by klutzy_girl



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Speculation, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unexpected losses in a week take its toll on Addison.</p><p> </p><p>Speculation and spoilers for the ninth season premiere, "Going, Going, Gone", of Grey's Anatomy and 6.02 and 6.03 of Private Practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Whammy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Private Practice and Grey's Anatomy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

When the phone rang and Addison noticed it was her ex-husband, she wasn’t thinking about Mark. She was remembering and celebrating Pete’s life with her friends. “Hello”?

“Addison?” Derek’s voice cracked and he was close to falling completely apart again. Right before going to get Zola to cheer him up, he had hid in a bathroom and cried for a little while.

Addison immediately got chills down her spine. “What’s wrong?” She hadn’t heard Derek sound like that before, and it was scaring her.

“Um, we pulled the plug on Mark after five. He just died a little while ago. Callie and I were with him, and he didn’t suffer.” He couldn’t help the sob that escaped.

Addison gasped. “Oh God.” She had known about Mark being on life support, but she hadn’t had too many updates lately. She understood – Callie and Derek both had their own problems.

Behind her, a worried Sam tried to urge her to sit down on the couch as she started to freak out a little more. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh God. Thank you for telling me. When’s the funeral? Oh God, we’re actually talking about this.” She choked on a sob and wished this wasn’t happening again. Hadn’t she already lost too much? Pete had just died this week for fuck’s sake and now she had lost someone else, one of her best friends. 

Derek squeezed his nose and tried to clear the fog that had been enveloping him since five. “Mark made all the arrangements and I can’t really remember right now. I’m so sorry. Can I have Meredith call you? It’s been a long day and she knows. We pulled the plug on my best friend. Fuck.” 

Addison nodded before realizing what a stupid move that was. “I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” She hung up the phone and just stared.

“What is it? Who died?” Violet couldn’t take anymore death.

“Mark. They took him off life support today.” Pete’s death had been hard enough and now she felt like she had been hit by a truck. The grief was overpowering and she didn’t know what to do with it except cry.

Jake couldn’t take it anymore and rushed to his girlfriend’s side. He pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sorry.” He had never met Mark, but he knew how much he had meant to Addison. 

“This is a bad week. Pete and Mark are dead. They’re never coming back. I won’t ever see them again because they can’t come back to life. This is it.” Addison was aware of how crazy she sounded, but she didn’t care. She looked up when she heard sobbing and finally remembered Amelia.

“Was that Derek?” Mark had been like a brother to Amelia, despite that one time they had had sex. But all Shepherd women (And she secretly suspected it had happened with Derek once.) had slept with Mark and it was like a rite of passage. Not a big deal. Death had been a constant companion for over a year for Amelia now and she felt like she was crashing again.

“Yeah. He was upset and didn’t say much. He promised to call back later.” Addison sobbed again and then rocked back and forth. 

“I’m going to take her home. Sorry everyone.” Jake picked up Henry and then helped Addison out of the house and into the car. He drove them back home. After making sure the baby was asleep, he checked in on his girlfriend, who had curled up in a ball on their bed.

“Sorry I ruined our night.” She laughed despite herself. A celebration of another friend’s life had been interrupted by the death of yet another friend. It was a little shocking. If she had known that they had been about to pull the plug, she would have flown to Seattle to say goodbye before he died and not after. 

“It’s okay. It’s fine to grieve – No one’s mad that you left because they understand.” Jake didn’t want to be in her shoes. It had been hard to lose his wife, but to lose two friends within days of each other? He couldn’t comprehend it.

“He has a baby at home, just like Pete. Sofia’s never going to know her daddy and Lucas will barely remember his. How is that fair at all?” She turned her head into the pillow and continued to cry for the losses. Jake rubbed her back to calm her down.

“I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re experiencing right now, but I promise that I’ll try my best to be there for you. You won’t go through this by yourself.” He held her as the sobs shook her body. 

Addison moved so fast that Jake nearly fell off the bed. “I’m going to be sick.” She grimaced and then rushed into the bathroom just in time, her boyfriend following her. He held her hair back and tried to calm her down. 

“Do you want me to fly to Seattle with you and Amelia?” He assumed Amelia was going, and he wanted to be Addison’s rock, the person she leaned on. It was important.

“No, I need someone to watch Henry for me. Do you mind?” She didn’t want to pawn her son off on him, but they did adore each other. 

“Of course not. Just please call me if it gets to be too much.” Jake was worried that she wouldn’t because that something she’d probably thought she could handle on her own. 

“Okay.” She leaned into him again and sought comfort. Addison had a headache from all the crying and stress, but she honestly didn’t care. Her mind was going over the last time she had talked to Mark, right before the plane crash that had changed everything. According to Callie, he had just given up after Lexie Grey’s death. Nothing had been the same for the group at Seattle Grace Mercy (Death) West since, and the survivors were still trying to deal with what had occurred.

“You want to head back to bed now?” He was a little uncomfortable on the bathroom floor, and he knew that she had to be too, despite her protests to the contrary.

Addison nodded and with Jake’s help, stood up then returned to the bed. Her mind couldn’t stop rewinding over moments with Pete and Mark. The “what if’s” were now driving her crazy and she just wanted to sleep her grief way, not think about the tragedies that had occurred. She already missed both men so much and wasn’t sure what her next step should be. It wasn’t fair what had happened. Mark and Pete (despite his problems) had had their whole life away from them before it had been torn away. A plane crash and a heart attack had changed everything and she resented it. 

Recovering from the losses wasn’t going to be easy and the next few weeks were going to be some of the hardest in Addison’s life, but she would eventually move on. She had to. But for now, all she could do was cry.


End file.
